


SlaYEr

by redeem147



Category: Buffy, eXistenZ (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147





	SlaYEr

The Hellmouth opened and the vortex spun, starting to suck the world inside.

 

“I can’t let you do it,” Buffy cried, holding onto Spike’s arm.

 

“I have to. Won’t let you die again.” He pulled the urn of ultimate destruction from her hands and pitched himself forward.

 

“No!” Buffy screamed, jumping after him. She grabbed for him, finding his hand with hers as they plummeted into the depths.

 

 

“Whoa.” William pulled the virtual reality goggles off. “That was one wild ride. What do you call that game again?”

 

“SlaYEr,” the games demonstrator answered. “Capital 's', capital 'y', capital 'e'. How did you like it?”

 

“Ending was a downer. And some of that stuff was downright kinky. What did you think, love?” he asked his girlfriend as she pulled off the gaming gloves.

 

“I don’t know,” Anne answered. “Did we win? I couldn’t tell.”

 

“Well, you sacrificed yourselves to save the world, which you did, so I’d say, yes.” The representative from ME Systems packed up the gamewear. “Here’s a coupon for $50 off the gaming system, and thanks for playing SlaYEr.”


End file.
